My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: The Final Battle is over. Kisshu is on his home planet, sitting and thinking about something good that happened two years ago. Now HE'S got the girl!


**What's up everybody? I'm back. . .AGAIN! Heh heh! Here is my first songfic. Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or the song "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" by Relient K. They belong to the ones who created them. **

**~Yuki~ **

"Wow. To think all this happened because of that tree hugger" Kisshu said to himself. He was on his home planet again with his friends and family. His people lived in huts, the girls wore kimonos while the men wore military uniforms, which is what Kisshu always wore. His mother was inside making lunch, his little brothers and sisters were playing, his big sister, Yuri, was reading her book and his father and big brother were at work. He was leaning against a tree, watching the clouds.

He remembered what had happened two years ago that made him so happy.

_**When he was seeing her, ya could see he had his doubts.  
>And now, he's missing he her cause he knows he's missing out. <strong>_

He had gone back to Earth to check up on his Koneko-chan, only to find her with that tree hugger again! He followed them all around during their date. After Ichigo went home, Kisshu noticed Aoyama had a doubtful look on his face, while watching her walk away. It seemed to Kisshu he was becoming uncertain of their relationship.

But, that nonsense was way behind Kisshu, because he bet Masaya was missing Ichigo and he was missing out all the fun things he and Ichigo could have done together.

_**And now, it's haunting him with memories like a ghost.  
>And he's so terrified cause no one else even comes close. <strong>_

Kisshu bet that all the memories that Masaya had had with Ichigo were haunting him, like ghosts would haunt someone. He also bet that the tree hugger was terrified because no other girl could even come close to being as beautiful, smart, sweet, and wonderful as Ichigo could ever be.

_**He's the guy you should feel sorry for.  
>He had the world but he thought that he wanted more.<br>I owe it all to the mistake he made back then.  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend.<strong>_

Kisshu smirked smugly. To him, Masaya was the guy everyone should feel sorry for since he gave up the best thing he had ever had. In Kisshu's point of view, Ichigo was the entire world, but apparently Masaya wanted more than just the world. He had made a grave mistake that cost him not only Ichigo, but also the girl he had cheated Ichigo with. It was true. Kisshu had watched his beloved Kitten shout and scream at the baka tree hugger.

She had caught him and another girl making out and knew from the look in the mew's eyes that her heart had been shattered into at least a million pieces. She had run home crying her eyes out, leaving Masaya to be slapped around by the other girl. Kisshu followed Ichigo back to her house and appeared at her window. When she finally noticed him, instead of yelling, she asked what he was doing here through a bunch of sobs. Kisshu said he came to check on her and got an unexpected hug from his Kitty. Now, he was as happy as could be. He owed it all to Masaya's mistake way back then. Yup, he owed it all to Ichigo's ex-boyfriend.

_**So then, along comes me, this undeserving mess.  
>Who would believe my life would be so blessed.<strong>_

After the train wreck between Ichigo and Masaya, Kisshu offered to be her new boyfriend. Ichigo wasn't sure at first, but she said she'd give him a shot. Every one of the Mews, including Mint, thought that Kisshu didn't deserve Ichigo and that he would just make her a life an even bigger mess than Masaya did.

They were very wrong. Ichigo discovered that she was happy to be with Kisshu. The alien knew he'd be happy with Ichigo, but he'd never thought he'd be as happy as he was now.

_**Two years ago, when you left all that debris.  
>Who would have known it would leave everything I need.<strong>_

Those two years, after all that mess was left, Kisshu never expected Ichigo would be everything he would need. He had helped Ichigo recover from Masaya's unexpected cheating and made her feel better.

_**He's the guy that you should feel sorry for.  
>He had the world, but he thought that he wanted more.<br>I owe it all to the mistake he made back then.  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend.<strong>_

Masaya was a guy everyone would feel sorry for. Ichigo was his entire world, but that wasn't enough for him and he wanted more. Now, because of him, Ichigo was with Kisshu now. The alien owed everything that had happened to Masaya. He owed it all to his girl's ex-boyfriend.

_**If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching.  
>If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend.<br>If it wasn't for him, he would be able to see.  
>That if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me. <strong>_

Literally, he owed all of his happiness to Masaya. If that tree hugger hadn't cheated on her, Kisshu would still be looking for a girlfriend. He wouldn't know his true love and best friend, Ichigo. Masaya would be able to see, that if he hadn't cheated, he'd be as happy as Kisshu was at that very moment.

_**When she and I settled down, you can bet,  
>that he is gonna have to settle for less.<br>He's someone I would hate to be.  
>I got the girl and he's left with just the memory. <strong>_

After Kisshu and Ichigo started going out, everyone could have guessed that Masaya would have to settle for a girl less wonderful than Ichigo. Whenever Kisshu saw him by himself somewhere, many thoughts ran through his head. He'd hate to be like that tree hugger, alone and miserable without a girl to love and hold. Kisshu would always smirk. He got Masaya's girl, but Masaya was only left with his memories of her.

_**He's the guy that you should feel sorry for.  
>He had the world but he thought that he wanted more.<br>I owe it all to the mistake he made back then.  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend. <strong>_

Kisshu knew now that every single person Masaya knew should take pity on him for giving up a great girl such as Ichigo. Everyone expected Ichigo to mean the world to him, but it seemed she just wasn't enough. Kisshu knew he owed all the happiness he had now to Masaya's biggest mistake that he made way back then. He owed every happy moment he had had now to his girl's ex-boyfriend.

_**If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching.  
>If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend.<br>If it wasn't for him, he would be able to see.  
>That if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me. <strong>_

Kisshu smiled and leaned on the tree even more. That whole incident that occurred two years ago was behind him and he was very happy. His planet had been saved by Mew Aqua once he, Pai, and Tart had arrived. Then, when he went back to Earth, he had gained his Kitten's love and had brought her back with him. Now, she was living with him and his family until she and Kisshu were old enough to get married.

Kisshu smiled and look down at the person in his lap. It was Ichigo, but she looked different. Her hair grown down to her mid-back, but she still had those cute small pigtails while the rest flowed freely. She still had het beautiful chocolate brown eyes, smooth skin, and adorable kitty features. She wore a bright pink kimono dress with red flower patterns and plain geta. Her head rested in Kisshu's lap and she had a smile on her face. Kisshu watched her sleep while he stroked her hair gently.

"Kisshu, Yuri, Ko, Jin, Vanilla, Berry, Ichigo! Lunch!" Kisshu heard his mother call. He watched his little brothers and sisters scurry into the hut, shoving each other as they got through the door. Yuri closed her book and walked inside. Kisshu watched her go in, before gently shaking Ichigo. "Koneko-chan, time for lunch" he called softly. The girl stirred and got off his lap. She smiled at him, her face incredibly adorable.

"Hi Kisshu-kun!"

"Hi Kitten!"

"C'mon you two, your food is getting cold!" Kisshu's mother screamed. Kisshu helped his Kitty up and they went inside. Kisshu kissed her cheek. "I love you, Kitty" he said softly. Ichigo smiled and leaned on him. "I love you too, Kisshu-kun!" she replied, pulling on his hand so he'd follow her over to the table. For the first time ever, Kisshu blushed happily with a smile. _'If that baka hadn't hurt her, he'd be as happy as me'_

**And. . .we're done! Hope you enjoyed my songfic! I worked hard on this one, so I don't want any nasty comments. Review if you wish to! **

**~Yuki~ OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
